In the case where an image is displayed on a large screen by arranging multiple display devices, the image is subdivided and displayed on the display devices; and one image is displayed on the large screen as an entirety.
However, gaps are observed in the image in the case where the display is performed by arranging the multiple display devices because the display devices have frames.
In one method, a lens array is used to remove such gaps. The lens array is disposed on the display surfaces of the display devices; and the images which are displayed by the display devices are enlarged and projected onto a screen by the lens array.
However, in such a method, when the image that is subdivided is projected onto the screen by the lens array, two lenses are necessary at each part of the array for the subdivided images to overlap with good precision. It is difficult for such an image display device to be thin; and such an image display device is unsuitable as a compact image display device of a notebook-sized personal computer or a portable display.